Sweet State of Mine
by Amaya-Lin-Loveless
Summary: America's debt to China has become so bad that he now must make a decision no parent should make...he must give up one of his states to China as collateral until his country can pay its debt to China. Can the USA pull together to retrieve their sister, or will she remain with China for the rest of her life as a Chinese Territory? Will she even want to go back?
1. I'm Sorry

President Andrew Wright had only been in office for a year and a half, but in that time he had solved so many problems. People had been calling him 'The Miracle Worker' from the amazing things he had accomplished since he entered office. America, aka Alfred F. Jones was one such person who called the new president 'An American Hero' and how could he not?

After only a year in office, Wright had solved the Mexican Boarder issue. By reforming the legalization laws to allow those who were already in America to gain citizenship and give those who wanted to become citizens the chance to receive it. Employment was now up to 85% and climbing with all the new jobs that had been formed across the U.S.A. along with all the training programs that helped prepare people for their jobs. It seemed the man could do just about anything and his plans, while some still disagreed with them, worked and had helped give America the jump-start it needed. Sadly, Wright was only human and could only do so much for his country. The country's debt to China was one such problem he had been unable to solve and the situation was growing more hostile with each passing day.

"America, we have a situation and I need to discuss it with you", President Wright said as Alfred entered the room with a burger in one hand and a chocolate milkshake in the other.

"Sure thing, Mr. President Dude", Alfred said taking a seat while taking a huge bite out of his Big Mac.

President Wright chuckled lightly at his country's antics. He had long since gotten used to Alfred's loud, obnoxious personality and his many oddities. It was like watching a kid who had eaten too much cake at a birthday party. Hyper, loud, and leaves you confused along with a headache. Yep, Alfred was still a child in terms of a Nation, but he was not a complete child. No this nation was made up of fifty states and each of those states was represented by an individual. Just like Alfred was America personified, so too were his states. Of which the current conversation would be dealing with, but not in a pleasant way.

"America, I'm afraid things have taken a turn for the worst with China", he said solemnly standing up from his desk and walking over to the window that over looked the gardens of the White House, "The situation is turning hostile and China's boss is demanding the situation to be solved. America is still recovering from the recession and my hands are tied at the moment, so paying off the debt right now is quite literally impossible. If we do not some how ease the matter, we may be facing war."

America swallowed the last of his Big Mac and sipped his shake thoughtfully before saying, "So what are we going to do?"

President Wright sighed as he sat back down at his desk, allowing his head to fall into his hands. The situation was dire and China needed to be pacified in some way, but what he was about to ask of America was going to be nothing short of a last desperate attempt to settle things peacefully. It would be no small sacrifice to the Nation that sat before him. If anything else, it would be the biggest sacrifice the Nation would ever be asked to make. It was President Wright's misfortune to be the one to ask it of him and the man felt great regret for what he would now have to do for the sake of the nation.

"The Chinese Federation and U.S. Congress have come to an agreement", he began regaining Alfred's attention, "I am to sign the papers tomorrow, but I felt you should know before then what is going to happen."

America slurped the last of his shake down before throwing it to the waste-bin with a shout of 'TWO POINTS'. President Wright usually would laugh at this, but when he did not, Alfred became very worried. He knew his boss was serious, but he had never seen him so crest fallen before. Surely whatever he was about to ask of him could not be all that bad. He was the hero after all. Nothing was too hard for the hero to handle, right?

"America, China has agreed to give us time to pay off our debt to them, but as collateral they wish to have one of the states placed in their custody. The State they requested be placed under their custody is Hawaii, as it already has a large Asian population and is closer to China. It would be easy for her to live with China and still over see her state. Once the papers are signed tomorrow at the conference, Hawaii will be in China's custody until such a time that we are able to pay back our debt to them."

America's heart stopped as he stared at the President in utter shock. His baby girl was to be given to that Old Communist Nation as if she were a trading card or Barbie doll! Yes, she was a state, but she was also his daughter. This knowledge quickly took hold of his mind and put him into father mode and leaped to his feet in a rage.

"NO! There is no way I'm giving my little girl to that old ass jerk! Bring on the guns and war! He is not getting her!", Alfred shouted before panting in frustration.

"I'm sorry America, but it is out of our hands at this point. We cannot afford another war so soon. Our people are just beginning to recover and need more time to grow more secure with the new laws and developments that have been issued. To start a war with China would be our down fall at this point. Now China has agreed that he will only keep Hawaii until our debt is paid, so for now it is only a temporary thing. The sooner the debt is paid, the sooner Hawaii will be back in American custody. Until then, you will need to control yourself and be sure to explain the situation to Hawaii before tomorrow", he said seeing America's face burn red with anger, but before the Nation could say anything more, President Wright stated, "This is an order as your Commander and Chief, America. You are not to take any action against China. This deal will be completed tomorrow afternoon and Hawaii will be placed under China's control until such time we can pay off our debt. This was decided by popular vote of the United States Congress and the vote is that Hawaii will be given to China without any resistance. Do I make myself clear?"

That silenced Alfred instantly. He was a nation built on Democracy. His people had voted and the vote was crystal clear. Hawaii had been forfeited to China and there was nothing he could do to stop it. He was a nation and, while he would have gladly walked barefoot through hell for his little island girl, he was a nation whose life was controlled by his people. He could only do so much, but in the end it was the people who made the decisions in his life.

Unable to voice his disgust any further, Alfred fell to his knees while glaring at the floor. His baby was going to be basically sold off to China as a sacrificial lamb and he was meant to sit back and let it happen. He may have been a nation, but he was also a father and this kind of sacrifice is one no father should ever have to make. True, he had forty-nine other children to think about, but that didn't mean any one of his children meant more to him than the others. Hawaii was his youngest daughter and to have her bartered off like a crate of mangoes made him sick to his stomach.

"Yes sir", America whispered, not having the strength to say anything more.

President Wright's heart went out to the nation, but his hands were tied tightly and this was the only way China would cease any hostile movements on America until the debt was paid. It was a sacrifice that had to be made, even if it was not one they were willing to make. To avoid a war and gain more time to stabilize the nations growing economy, it was something that needed to be done.

"I'm sorry America, but it will not be forever. We will get her back, I give you my word", President Wright said knowing how much a man's word meant to Alfred; a man was only as good as his word.

"We should not have to give her up in the first place", Alfred said his voice heavy with sorrow before raising his eyes to reveal a fierce determination only an American could have, "But you're right about one thing, I WILL get her back no matter what it takes."

President Wright nodded in understanding as he watched the nation rise to his feet and, with his back straight and head held high, he walked out the door to deliver the bad news to his little girl. President Wright watched the doors close behind Alfred before laying his head down on his desk. Regret hung heavy in his heart as he thought over the deal he would be making the very next day. A deal that would not only cost the nation land, but a dear friend his child.

"Forgive me Alfred", he whimpered as tears streamed down his face, "Please forgive me."

* * *

Hawaii. The Aloha State where the sun was shining and the waves were righteous! It was one of the number on vacation spots in the world and a true island paradise for anyone who just wanted to escape the outside world. The people were kind and laid back, just like the rest of the island. It held such an air of peace and serenity that many who visited the island never wanted to leave. Be it for nature, the waves, or just the sense of belonging; Hawaii was a state that no one could easily forget.

Kanoa Jones was the personification of Hawaii. Like the natives to her island, Kanoa had naturally dark skin that looked as if the sun had blessed her with an unearthly glow. Her jet black hair often hung down her back in a long pony tail to keep it out of her face whenever she was working or surfing, otherwise it hung which ever way the wind decided to blow it. Her eyes were as dark as black coffee, but turned a lovely shade of amber when the light hit them. She was a lovely girl and a beautiful state.

"Alright, closed up shop", she thought aloud as she locked up her seaside restaurant.

The Pinao Cafe was Kanoa's little seaside restaurant that served traditional Hawaiian food as well as several different dishes she had learned from the tourists that visited her island. It was her way of interacting with the locals and tourists. Of course she didn't get to run it all the time. Many times she had to pretend to sell the restaurant, go into hiding for a few years, then open it again under a new name. This was the natural process, otherwise the humans would figure out what she was. It was a long kept secret and one that she had no problem keeping.

Walking down by the beach, Kanoa looked up and saw it was a full moon. If the waves were good it would be a good night to surf. Turning her gaze to the ocean she sighed at the sight before her, "It's totally flat, so no point in going for a night surf."

Kanoa loved surfing. It was one of her people's most famous sports and one that she loved more than she loved mangoes...which was a LOT. The tourist season was ending which meant the beach was growing less and less crowded each day; something she was grateful for. While she like that so many people from around the world loved her island, she could not say she was sorry to see them leave. Too many tourist meant too much noise, crowds, and the constant dumb-ass who at too much poi making themselves sick.

Sometimes she missed the days when she was a small island kingdom. Back when it was only her and her native children. Times had changed though and she couldn't say she did not like all the changes. She gained 49 brothers and sisters as well as a father whom loved her just as she had grown to love him. He had called earlier that day saying he needed to drop by to discuss something with her, which wasn't that unusual.

America made a habit of checking in on his states and discussing new ideas with them. Just like he had discussed the Hawaiian Pizza with her a few years back, it was something she was iffy about, but it had turned out to be a huge success. He most likely had another insane idea that would either be an amazing success or an epic fail. She giggled lightly at the thought of her dad's insanity as she drew closer to her little house. There was a red jeep sitting out front which meant her dad was already inside.

"Makuakane!", she laughed happily as she rushed into the house to find him sitting on the living room couch.

"Kaikamahine!", he laughed as he stood up only to be tackled back down onto the couch by the his baby girl.(even though she looks 16, but was really over 100)

Kanoa smiled happily as she snuggled up against his chest asked, "So what's up Makuakane?"

America's face went from joyful to depressed in a split second. Looking at his little island girls face made his heart break all the more. He knew he couldn't do anything to stop this, but that didn't make it any easier. Especially when you have one of your most precious treasures curled up against you for what might be the last time. Her coffee brown eyes stared up at him with concern as she reached up and wiped away something wet.

"You're crying, why? What's wrong?", she asked only to be pulled tightly against America's chest as more tears fell from his eyes.

"I'm sorry, I'm so sorry", he cried as his body trembled with each sobbed apology.

Kanoa didn't know what to think of her father's sudden break down or the apologies he was sobbing out. Why was he so upset? Why was he sorry? What had he done? Everything was fine on the island, so it couldn't have been anything he had done to her, right? She pushed away from his chest to see his sky blue eyes swollen red from crying; he had been crying much longer than just then, but why?

"Makuakane, what is wrong? Maybe I can help", she said smiling at him in hopes of cheering him up, but it had the opposite effect.

He only pulled her back into his arms and cried all the more. He was trying to tell her what was wrong, but between all his sobbing and 'I'm Sorry's she could not understand a thing he was saying. All she could make out was 'congress', 'vote', 'China' and 'debt'. So she could pretty much guess that what ever it was had to do with the USA's debt to China and that Congress had an idea they were going to vote on or had already voted on. Of course, Hawaii kept tabs with her representative, but she had not heard from him recently, so she was not sure what was going on in Congress. Surely it was nothing that could have her dad this broken, right?

"I'm going to go get us some coffee and coconut cake. While I do that, try to calm down", she said finally freeing herself from her father's fierce bear hug.

Kanoa sighed as she watched him sink into a fetal position on the couch, still sobbing as she left the room. She wasn't sure what congress was up to, but it couldn't have been good. The smell of fresh coffee filled the kitchen as she pulled out some plates and the coconut pound cake she had baked just yesterday. It was one of her specialties, that along with Pineapple Upside-Down Cupcakes and Homemade Mango juice. She loved cooking and loved cooking with the fruits that naturally grew on her island. She took pride in those recipes that used her island's natural resources.

"Let's see, dad takes his coffee with three sugars and two milk", she thought aloud as she dropped three sugar cubes into his mug.

"Kanoa?", came America's voice, raw from crying.

As he entered the kitchen, he saw Kanoa setting the table with coffee and cake with a smile on her face. How long could that smile last though? She did not know what was happening and he didn't know if he could tell her without breaking down again.

"Alright, now you sit yourself down", she said shoving him towards a chair, "Eat your cake and calmly tell me what has you so upset."

Seeing the look on her face, America could not help laughing, "Since when did you become my mother?"

"Since you started acting like a kid, Paniolo", she laughed as she took at seat next to him, taking a sip of her own coffee.

America smiled softly as he watched her drink her coffee and eat her cake. It hadn't been so long ago when he found her. She had been just a little girl in a grass skirt with flowers all in her hair. She had looked to be around six years old, but with their kind you could never truly tell age based on appearance. China was over four thousand years old and looked to be about twenty or twenty-two at the most. China, the moment that name entered his mind his heart sank into his stomach making him feel ill all over again.

"Makuakane", Hawaii said getting his attention once more, "Please tell me what's wrong."

America looked at her dark brown eyes, imploring him to confide within her, and released a sigh of defeat. She was not a little girl anymore. She was a strong young woman now and he owed it to her as her father to tell her what was happening. He owed it to her to be the one to tell her what congress had voted and the deal that would be taking place the very next day.

"Hawaii...Kanoa, Congress has reached a decision on what they are going to do about our debt to China", he said in the most serious tone that Kanoa had ever heard him use.

America was known for his happy-go-lucky attitude and idiotic smile that seemed to never leave his face. That of course was only when he wasn't taking anything seriously or thought the matter wasn't serious enough to be taken seriously. He took very few things seriously, so whatever congress had decided must have been a big deal for him to be acting this way.

"The deal...I hate it and I wish there was something I could do to stop it from happening, but the vote has come in and the President will be signing the papers tomorrow. Starting tomorrow afternoon...you'll be placed under China's control and will stay with him until America has paid back its debt", he said his voice filled with both anger and sorrow as he told her the news.

Kanoa sat there a moment wide-eyed and mouth hanging open. She was being given to China? She was no longer going to be part of the USA? She was being given away without so much as a fight from her so called 'family'. This news hit her like a eighteen wheeler going 80 mph. It was all too much for her to process, she fainted. As her world faded to darkness, the last thing she heard was her father sobbing the apology he had been giving since he had entered her home, only now she knew why.

"I'm sorry, so sorry."

* * *

The drama has only just begun! This was a random idea that was born from a wacked out dream I had after watching Lilo and Stitch...I know I'm a dork... BUT I DON'T CARE! Poor Hawaii is about to be cut off from the only family she has ever known and given away like an old toy at a garage sale. What's will happen next? Find out in the next chapter ;)

**Translations brought to you by Google, so if they are wrong blame them not me!**

Kanoa means 'free child' in Hawaiian, it seemed right for our little island girl.

Pinao- Hawaiian for 'Dragonfly'

Makuakane- Hawaiian for 'father'

Kaikamahine- Hawaiian for 'daughter'

Paniolo- Hawaiian for 'Cowboy'


	2. Misery Business

Kanoa woke up a few hours later to find that America had laid her on the couch in the living room. She was not one to faint easily, but the news had been so shocking and heartbreaking that it had caused her to black out. Sitting up she saw her father sitting in the worn red arm-chair beside her with his head in his hands. She wasn't the only one upset by this news. America was not taking it any easier than she was.

As she sat up she felt the change in herself. Her people were becoming aware of the Congress's decision. She could feel their panic and felt many of them leaving her shores right then. Tourists and a few locals were leaving the islands. Those who were staying were the locals that loved the islands far too much to leave them and the Asians that had come to call the island home and would remain regardless of who had political claim on it. Hawaii was thankful for these people. The ones who truly loved her and would stay with her through it all.

"Kanoa, I know nothing I say will make any difference right now, but I swear I'm going to do everything I can to get you back", America said letting his hands drop down onto his lap, but his sad blue eyes remained down cast on the floor.

Kanoa sat there staring at the nation she had come to call 'Makuakane'. A nation that had become her ohana that now sat before her giving her the worst news she could have ever heard. She was losing her ohana and being given to a nation she only knew through the Asians that had taken up residence on her islands and from what she had heard her father talk about when he ranted about the World Meetings he had to attend. She knew next to nothing about China and she was expected to live with him now. For how long? The United States had been in debt to China for so long and were only just now getting their economy stable.

"Why don't we fight back? Sure, we are pretty far down in the hole, but we've been there before and come out on top. Why are they giving up so easily? Why are you giving up?", Hawaii asked her voice so soft, but held every ounce of hurt she was feeling right then.

America flinched at that statement. Giving up was something that did not sit well with him. He had not given up during the Revolution when he fought his own brother for his independence, but here he was unable to lift a finger to save his youngest state from being taken away from him. Helpless, that was what he felt as he turned the situation around in his head over and over again like a broken record. He could do nothing for his little girl right then. His people were just starting to get back on their feet, a decision had been made, a vote had been cast, and he had been issued an order by the president himself; his hands were tied firmly in place and would not be released any time soon.

"It's not about who is giving up, Hawaii", he said trying to keep the tremor out of his voice, "The people have decided and I can only abide by their ruling. President Wright has issued an order that I am to take no action against China. I can't go against my boss, Kanoa. No matter how much I want to stand and fight, I can't go against my government. Not when there is a chance prevent a war", he said hating himself for being so helpless against his own people.

"So that's it? I'm just going to be handed over to another nation like a free mango at the market?", Kanoa snapped angrily as she stood up from the couch.

Hawaii may have been a peaceful state, but that did not mean she did not have a set of claws. She was every bit as fierce and strong as any other state in the USA. Hearing that her father would not fight back and that no one was going to fight for her angered her. Was she that expendable to them? Did her ohana care so little for her that they were willing to just let her be given away to a foreign nation that was threatening them? Apparently so, because otherwise her father would have had the whole nation on red alert and ready for battle.

Kanoa could not understand it. He had turned the world upside down when New York had been attacked on 9/11. Yet there he sat, not lifting a finger to save her from being taken away from him and being made into a Chinese Territory. Did she mean so little to the nation that he would not even fight his own government to protect her?

America did not look up at her as she stood there glaring holes into his skull. Her rage grew as if the great volcano goddess, Pele had unleashed her fury within the state's soul. Flaming hot and full of destructive power, Kanoa was not a state to be trifled with when she was angry. Knowing that none of her siblings nor her father would help her escape this fate left her heart-broken and her soul enraged.

"I'm sorry, Kanoa. There is nothing I can do", America said standing up, "The conference will be held tomorrow afternoon and China will be there to collect you after the contract is signed. It won't be forever you know, just bear with it for now. You are a strong girl, you will be fine. I will see you tomorrow at the conference", he said leaving the house without a backward glance; if he had looked back he surely would have broken down in tears once more at the lost look on Kanoa's face.

Kanoa only stared at the closed door as the day's events played in her head. She had gotten up that morning thinking it was going to be another perfect day on her island home, but that perfect day had ended in a tragedy she never thought would come to her doorstep. Tomorrow her life would change and there was nothing she could do about it. As strong as she was, she knew she could not take China on alone. She was not foolish in thinking she would stand a chance against a nation as large as China on her own. It would be suicide from the very beginning and would end with her under China's custody either way.

She dragged her feet as she entered her room. On the walls hung pictures of her family and all the fun they had shared over the years. Old black/white and colored photos covered the walls in a range of stories. From the time America had found her to the surfing contest she and California had participated in last year. The one picture that took up a good portion of the wall was a family portrait that had all the states, territories, and America himself.

The picture had been taken at the last day of Marti Gras in New Orleans back in 1998. Kanoa stood there staring back at the faces of her ohana whose frozen faces stared back at her smiling happily. She smiled back at them as she moved her gaze to where she stood in the photo. Alaska sat on her shoulders while California was hugging her waist and Washington had thrown up a pair of bunny ears behind California's head. This was her family...or what she had thought was her family.

"What family trades away their members like a trading card?", she thought aloud as she laid down on her day bed and pulled her stuffed dolphin, Keoni close to her chest.

Kanoa cried herself to sleep that night knowing that in the morning she would be leaving her home behind and might not ever see it again. This would be her last night as a State of the USA and she would be spending it alone with only Keoni for comfort.

* * *

America sat on the beach his body trembling with anger and sorrow as he stared out at the ocean. He wanted to be with Hawaii right then, but it hurt too much to look at her and know that the very next day she would be ripped away from him. His eyes were red and swollen, his throat was dry and his chest was constricting tighter with each breath he took.

He had called the other states after his meeting with President Wright to tell them the news. They had all wanted to jump on the next plane to Hawaii, but America had told them that it would be better to tell Hawaii the news himself on his own. He did not want the other 49 states making a scene or causing more drama than there already was. Of course his little meeting with Hawaii had not gone any better than he had thought it would.

"Damn it", he growled out as he threw a rock into the water and watched it sink.

He felt no better than that rock. Heavy with sorrow and full of pent-up rage that he could not release as he was pulled down under water where he could only suffocate on his own anguish. Like the rock, he had no say it what happened in the situation. He could only land where ever his government threw him and could not even swim to the surface to fight back.

The Unites States was a superpower nation, but he didn't look so super right then. He felt like an ant under a magnifying glass being burned alive. Screaming and twitching in pain, but helpless to stop the kid holding the magnifying glass from burning him to death. That helplessness angered him more than anything else. He had been helpless against England's rule once and he had fought back with all his might to win his freedom. He had faced Civil War where he was nearly ripped in half, but still fought on and won. He had face Russia, the world's largest nation and had come out on top. He had battled terrorism both within and outside his home turf; he had beat it like a drum. So why was it now that he was so helpless that he could not even fight back?

"I swear", he growled out as he stood up, "I will not leave her like this. I will get her back, one way or another."

That vow made before the sea and sky, America made his way to the hotel he was staying in to await the following day. Presidential Suite be damned, it was the worst night of sleep the nation had ever had.

* * *

The Conference was held in Honolulu, the Capital of Hawaii. The Representatives of Hawaii and China were present along with President Wright, America and Hawaii. This was to be a small affair handled by the President and the State Representative, but America was to be there to witness the signing as well as signing over his rights to Hawaii as a parent. She was a state and a person after all.

Hawaii sat beside America and watched the proceedings silently, after all what could she say. Her gaze fell on the Representative from China who sat before them wearing a black business suit and a poker face that would have made Nevada jealous. Beside him stood a man who looked to be around his early twenties, dressed in a traditional Chinese long tang suit. The top was vivid red with gold trimming and the sleeves were so long that they reached passed his hands and nearly to his knees. His pants were white and the shoes were a golden color to match the trimming of his top.

Turning her attention from his clothes to his face, Hawaii took her time studying him. His skin was so pale that it looked more like milk than skin. His hair was an earthy brown and hung down in a low pony tail that laid casually over his left shoulder. His face was blank, no emotion what so ever, but his eyes told a different story. They were a soft amber brown that seemed to tell countless stories from countless ages. He was an old nation, that much she knew, but other than that she knew nothing else about him.

"Once you have signed these, Hawaii will be placed in China's custody until such time the United States pays back all the debt owed to China", the Chinese Representative stated in a hard voice that left no room for argument or debate.

"This is understood by the U.S. Government and we hope that soon this exchange will be reversed", President Wright said, doing his best to keep all emotion out of his voice as he signed the papers before sliding them down to the Hawaiian Congressman.

The congressman signed without a word, but the look on his face was nothing short of disgust at what he had just done. The papers were slid down to America whom could only stare blankly at them. He did not make a move to sign them nor did he speak a word as all eyes turned to him. Once these papers were signed, Hawaii would no longer be his state nor his daughter. He was forfeiting all rights to her as a nation and a parent. These thoughts left him frozen on the spot. He had swore he would get her back, but he had not even lost her yet and there he was frozen on the spot.

"I suggest you sign quickly, aru", China said his voice sharp and business-like.

Hawaii glared at him before turning her eyes toward her father. She was still his state right then. She would be his daughter until those papers were signed, but would he sign them without so much as a word of protest? Would he really do it?

"America, you have your orders", President Wright stated not looking at his nation nor batting an eye at the situation.

Nodding his head, America lifted a shaky hand and began to sign the papers. Hawaii's heart landed down in her stomach as she watched each letter of her father's name being written on the damned forms. Each stroke of the pen left a gash in her heart. It was done, she was no longer a state of the USA. She was now a Chinese Territory and would remain as such for how ever long it took the USA to pay back their debt to the Asian Nation.

The Chinese Representative thanked the US representatives in a way that sounded polite, but one could tell he was mocking them. China remained behind after his representative left the room. The US Representatives left as well knowing what was to follow was between the nations and their former state. America's eyes remained down cast, refusing to look at either Hawaii or China.

"Enough with your immature behavior America, aru", China said in a superior sounding voice, "You have chance to earn back your state do you not, aru?"

America clenched his fists as he stood up and turned his blue eyes toward China in an icy stare that would have frozen even the blood of Russia solid. He was angry and the source of his anger stood before him, yet he could do nothing now. Hawaii was no longer his state nor under his custody in any way. The moment he had signed the papers he had felt a part of him being ripped away. Hawaii had felt it as well, but she did not allow it to show and neither did he.

"I swear China", he growled out while trying to keep his temper in check, "You had better take good care of her, cause I will be coming for her once this damned deal is settled. If she comes back to me with so much as a scratch on her, I will end you."

China only stood there listening to the western nation vent his anger. The Asian nation's face remained stoic and unmoved by the American's words. Though within was a different story. China knew the pain of having one you loved ripped away from you. Even though it had happened mostly because the ones he loved wished for their freedom and broke away from him, but that did not make the pain any less real. America had just had a part of himself ripped away, a feeling China was all too familiar with. While he felt compassion for the nation, he had an obligation to himself as a nation and his people whom depended upon him. He could not allow his feelings to cloud his judgment in this matter.

"Hawaii is now Chinese Territory, she will be treated as my own child", China said in the same business like voice that held an air of superiority in it.

America nodded as he turned to the teenaged looking girl that still sat in the conference chair with her eyes down cast and her body trembling from her suppressed sobs. He wanted to scoop her up in his arms and hold her tight until all her sadness went away. He wanted to take her to her favorite surf spot and watch her ride the waves like an ocean goddess. He wanted to watch her chug down mango juice so fast she got the hick-ups. He wanted so much to do all these things to cheer her up and let her know she would be OK. He wanted to, but could not. He no longer could.

"You'll be alright", he said placing a hand on her trembling shoulder, "It won't be forever. You will be back home soon. I promise."

That said he left the room quickly, before he broke down from the sadness that took hold of his heart. He left Hawaii with her new guardian whom had only stood throughout the entire affair without speaking a word or revealing any form of emotion. China was a old nation who was strong physically and mentally.

While he was a businessman to the core and knew that allowing one's emotions to affect their business would lead to ruin, he was also a nation that had been a guardian to many. During the meeting he had to push aside his personal feelings and focus on the business at hand, but now that the deal had been done and Hawaii was now his territory, he could not help feeling sorry for the little island state that sat before him trembling in suppressed anguish.

"I'm sorry you are sad, but we must go now, aru", China said looking over at the clock on the wall, "Our flight leaves in an hour. Have you packed all you will need, aru?"

Hawaii stood up and nodded her answer of yes as she picked up her two suitcases that held her clothes, pictures, and other things she wanted with her in China. She had gotten up early that day to close down her restaurant, pack her things, and say good-bye to her siblings over the phone. She was still angry from the night before, but after seeing her father sign her away she felt her fire die down to only a few glowing embers fighting to become a fire once more.

As they left the room, Kanoa looked over at China's poker face and continued to glance at him over and over again. The whole way to the airport, Kanoa glanced at China just waiting for him to say something, anything. Yet the Asian nation remained silent. He did not say a word nor did he look at her once. At least to her knowledge he had not been looking at her.

China, being over four thousand years old, had improved the art of glancing. He knew the little state beside him was continuously glancing at him, rather cute in his opinion. As she was glancing at him nervously, he too was glancing at her. He was far more subtle about it and with each glance he took studied her from head to toe. Everything about the girl fascinated him and made him curious about her people's origins.

While her skin was naturally dark, her features held some similarities to his people. Of course that could be due to the number of Asians that lived on the islands, but it could also be that the natives on her island were actually Asians that had some how or other made their home on the island thousands of years ago. China had long learned that a person's origin could be traced rather quickly, even if there was only a hair-line trail to follow. The possibility that the Hawaiian Island's might have been one of his people's lost lands was highly possible.

* * *

They entered the crowded airport to find the Chinese Representative from the meeting standing with a sign that said 'Wang Yao' and looking around for someone. China's poker face cracked as he sighed, "That fool would lose own head if not attached to neck, aru."

Hawaii realized that 'Wang Yao' must have been China's human name. The fact that the Chinese Representative had left the meeting quickly in order to purchase the plane tickets, but had forgotten his own nation was quite funny. Kanoa giggled lightly as she watched 'Wang Yao' make his way over to the representative, his eye twitching in irritation. No matter how bad the situation was, the sight of the Chinese nation's poker face breaking into an irritated scowl made her feel a little bit better.

China took notice of her giggle, but did not mention it. Though he had to admit that it made her twice as adorable. He had to suppress his urge to scoop her up and hug her like his Hello Kitty doll or his pet panda. It was not easy to ignore his urge, but, thanks to his many years of disciplined training, he kept himself in check. He could not allow his guard to drop until they were safe within the walls of his country. To let his guard down while in a foreign country was to invite his enemies to attack him while his back was turned.

"Flight 43 now boarding", he heard as he watched Hawaii give the last of her luggage to the baggage handlers before returning to his side carrying only a flowery shoulder bag with the word 'Aloha' in elegant writing on the side.

"SO CUTE!", he thought trying his hardest to keep from cuddling the little island girl.

The whole flight from Hawaii to China, the two of them continuously glanced at each other. One completely unaware that she was being glanced at and the other silently fan-girling over how adorable she was with each nervous glance she sent his way. Had anyone on the outside paid them any mind, it probably would have looked like a new couple going out on their first date; nervous, awkward, and absolutely adorable.

Of course, the reality of it was that this was not a happy situation for Hawaii; she was so nervous that it felt as if her stomach was turning inside out. With every inch of water they flew over, she could literally feel the vast distance she was from her island, from her home. China was close to Hawaiian Islands, but not close enough for the former state. She felt so scared knowing that in just a few hours she would be moved into China's home. The knowledge that she was no longer a state and that the nation beside her now owned her made her want to cry out in fear and frustration.

Fear because she was being taken to a place she had only heard of from the Asian immigrants on her island and from her father's ranting after meetings. She did not know what to expect and the fear of the unknown made her stomach churn. What was going to happen to her? What would China do to her once they were in his home? All these questions, but Kanoa was more afraid of the possible answers than the actual questions.

Her frustration was being fed by the questions that had already been answered. The fact that her so called 'ohana' had not even tried to stop China from taking her. That her father had given her the bad news only the night before and had left her all alone on her last night as a state. The fact that she had watched her own father sign her away without even putting up a fight. They had done nothing. Nothing to stop this. Nothing to protect her. Nothing other than a promise that had already been broken.

"These colors don't run", she thought bitterly, "There's one promise broken, it wouldn't be surprising if he broke another."

Kanoa knew she was probably being too dramatic right then, but, after everything that had happened in the past few hours, didn't she have a right to be. She was angry, hurt, and frightened, but there was no one there to help her. She was on her own the moment those papers were signed. Now it was her against China and she knew she did not stand a chance in Hell.

"Once we are home, we will begin making schedule. You need to learn to speak Chinese and write in it as well, aru", China finally said in a voice that sounded a little softer than the harsh business-like tone he had used back in the meeting room.

"Wǒ yǐjīng kěyǐ shuō zhōngguó huà, xiānshēng", Kanoa finally said haughtily.

Honestly, after having so many Asian immigrants come to her island that did not speak English, or at least could not speak it well, she had learned Chinese, Japanese, and Korean many years ago. She spoke all three languages fluently as they were the three most prominent languages that had come to the island other than English.

Had it not been for all of China's years in perfecting his disciplines, his jaw would have been on the floor. This little state already spoke his language fluently? That knowledge sat very well with him. She spoke his language, that was a step in the right direction. Now she only needed to adjust to grow accustomed to being placed under his custody. That, of course, would take time and patience. He had plenty of both.

"Wǒ yìnxiàng shēnkè. Wǒ méiyǒu bèi gàozhī, nǐ yǐjīng jiǎng wǒ de yǔyán, dàn wǒ bùnéng shuō zhè bùshì yīgè yìwài de jīngxǐ", he said with a slight smile on his face, so slight Hawaii didn't even notice it was there.

Kanoa did not respond to his polite statement. She was still uneasy around this nation and was not about to let any sweet talk win her over. She had heard sweet talk from her Makuakane so many times it became easy to spot. While it was nice to be complimented, Kanoa did not trust this nation as far as she could throw him.

* * *

When they finally arrived at China's home, Kanoa was struck speechless. It was so colorful, so exotic, and so...crowded. The streets were filled with people going to and fro. So many were talking at once that it sounded more like static noise on a television than actual speech. Kanoa was able to pick up a few conversations through all the noise. A man was selling fish and calling out for peoples attention on the prices and how good the fish were. Another conversation were a pair of women gossiping over something, she didn't catch more than the gist of the conversation. So many people, so many people talking, and so much the lack of headache pills she had in her bag.

How in the world did China stand it all? True, Kanoa was used to crowds coming to her islands during the tourist season, but they were nothing compared to this. The people were almost elbow to elbow as they moved up and down the streets in a flurry of motion. China didn't seem bothered at all. In fact, when Kanoa turn to look at him, he was smiling like a child on Christmas morning.

"Ah, zhè shì hǎoshì, huí jiā. Méiyǒu gèng duō nǎorén de xīfāng rén hé shìchǎng shì yīgè liánghǎo de kāiduān sōují chéngfèn wéi jīn wǎn de wǎncā ", China said cheerfully as he watched his representative bow and leave the two of them alone.

"Um, how exactly do we get through this place?", Kanoa asked tentatively; she was unsure if she would say something to upset China.

China turned to Kanoa with a slightly confused look on his face. Where had the businessman with the poker face from Hell gone? Had she accidentally followed the wrong Asian off the plane, into a car, and into town? Kanoa quickly knocked that idea away. That trip from the airport had been too long a ride for either of them to go without realizing a mistaken identity or the person with the mistaken identity to voice their confusion at being followed by a girl they did not know. So this was China, not a look-alike, but why had his personality changed so suddenly. Suddenly realizing that the Asian Nation was staring at her in curious confusion, Kanoa quickly looked away and down at her old brown sandals.

"I mean", she tried to explain, "It's so crowded. How can we get through without being knocked down or knocking someone else down?"

China's face went from curiously confused to amused in a split second. This girl was so cute and the embarrassed blush currently on her face did him in. He had been suppressing his desire to hug the girl, but that red blush and shy expression on her face was his undoing.

"Tài kě'àile!", he cried out in childish joy as he pulled the girl into his arms and cuddled her like he would his Hello Kitty doll.

Kanoa for her part was shocked beyond all reasoning. The Nation from the meeting had been a cold, ruthless businessman who showed no emotion or sympathy towards those he made a deal with. That same nation now had her scooped up in his arms and was cuddling her like a teddy bear while saying over and over again in Chinese just how cute she was.

"HE'S CRAZY! LOLO KANE!", she thought as she tried to pry herself out of his hold, but he was far to strong.

"Tài kě'àile! Nǐ shì rúcǐ de kě'ài! Jiù xiàng xiǎo māomī!", he giggled happily while petting her hair like someone would pet a puppy.

Kanoa was stunned silent and unable to free herself from China's hold. Of course, the latter knowledge didn't make her stop trying to break free. Just what in the world was wrong with this nation?!

* * *

Well, Kanoa hasn't even been in China a whole day and already she is freaking out and China has pulled a fangirl on Kanoa's cuteness. What awaits our little island girl now that she is a Chinese Territory and now living with China? Read the next chapter to find out.

P.S. LOTS OF LOVE to my number one reader/reviewer ElfCat! (China) KITTY! -smacks China- DOWN BOY! MY KITTY-CHAN!

DON'T FORGET! Reviews are appreciated!

* * *

TRANSLATIONS (if they are wrong, blame Google Translator) They are listed in the order they were written.

I already speak Chinese, Sir.

I am impressed. I was not informed that you already spoke my language, but I can not say it is not a pleasant surprise.

Ah, it is good to be home. No more annoying Westerners and the market is a good place to begin gathering ingredients for tonight's dinner.

SO CUTE

CRAZY MAN

YOU ARE SO CUTE! JUST LIKE LITTLE KITTEN!


	3. Rude Awakening

"What a long weird day", was the last thing Kanoa said as she flopped down on her new bed.

Her new room was very well decorated with blue and gold walls, various Chinese artwork on her walls and dresser, and a bed that looked more like a playhouse for a kid. The bed appeared to look like a giant wooden box with one opening that allowed a person to enter it. Inside were silken sheets and pillows that were soft as a cloud and as colorful as a rainbow. The wood work on the bed was incredible. So much detail had been carved into the designs that covered it. The vines, leaves, and flowers that were engraved into the mahogany wood looked almost too real to have been carved by human hands.

Kanoa's new room was one of the few things about the day that was almost normal. Normal, since she had set foot on Chinese soil nothing had been normal. It had taken her the better part of a hour to get China to release her from his death hug. They had spent hours in the market place where China would search through each item he wanted for dinner, but would not simply take what he needed. Oh no, he had to make sure it was the right size, shape, smell, texture, and price. Dear Goddess, the nation had spent much time arguing with vendors over the price of their goods.

"Food is food and he shouldn't make such a big deal out of it", she thought burying her head deeper into the silky pillow.

After the market, China had brought her to several clothing shops where she was measured, poked, prodded, and forced into several different outfits. After three hours of this torture, they finally left with four outfits that China approved of. Kanoa had to admit that the clothes were beautiful, but she never wanted to go shopping with China again. She would rather have gone on a shopping spree with California during one of her Hollywood Hyper Spells. She would much rather have dealt with sister's endless chatting about boy bands than to have to listen to China and the shop keeper chatting away in Chinese about what clothes she should wear and why certain colors and styles didn't fit her. A girl's self-esteem can take a real hit when both people agree that a certain color or style would make her look fat or unattractive.

After that nightmare was over, they FINALLY got to China's house where she was met with an unexplainable silence. Only moments ago they had been surrounded by people and the constant noise of the market. Now it was dead silent. Not so much as a peep was made as they entered China's home. He had quickly shown her to her room and left to prepare dinner. He claimed he was determined to show her what true food was and not the garbage Westerners eat. Kanoa was insulted, but he had left before she could even think of a come-back.

Kanoa snuggled down into her new pillows, taking in their smell. The flight had been so long and they had been out in town so long that she was exhausted. She had been far too tired to unpack her clothes and treasures. She only found enough strength of will to pull Keoni from the suitcase and into her arms. As uncomfortable with her current arrangement as she was, jet lag was still an evil thing. That along with the Chinese Market had been pure hell. She was far too tired to keep her eyes open and she was soon asleep with Keoni held tightly against her chest.

* * *

After having his fan girl moment, China was more than a little embarrassed with himself. He was much better than that. He was not some silly school girl from one of Japan's manga, but there was just something about cute things that made him lose his mind. It was a wonder no one had used this knowledge against him...or had they? America had given Hawaii up with out so much as lifting a finger in protest. He had been angry, that much was certain, but he had not acted on it. Why?

China knew America for being rash and fool hearty. He would jump head first into danger without any forethought as to what would await him or how he would fight against it. He was a young nation whose only redeeming qualities seemed to be his determination, enthusiasm, and since of justice.

Admittedly, China thought many of America's ideals were foolish and childish at best, but he had seen a new side of him at the meeting. He had seen America as a father who was losing something precious to him. Thinking back to the look on America's face, he felt a familiar pain in his own chest. He remembered all too well the pain of losing a child. Be it from having them taken away or them leaving.

He recalled the pain he had felt when Japan had broken away from him, he still had the scar on his back. He also remembered when England had taken Hong Kong away from him, but thankfully Hong Kong had not been gone for too long. He was safe at home once more in China's house. The only odd thing was that Hong Kong had become unusually quiet since he had returned home. Something China had tried to talk to him about, but he just seemed to not care either way. While his siblings still visited from time to time, the only one who had come back and stayed with China had been Hong Kong. The others rarely came around anymore and when they did it was usually on business.

"Yáo gē", came a familiar voice from behind the Asian Nation.

"Ah, there you are Xiang", China said without stopping his hands as they cut up the vegetables, "Where were you? I told you we would be bringing her today."

China knew he did not have to tell him who 'her' was. They had been discussing her place in China's home for over a month. Hong Kong had not been very enthusiastic about having an American state living with them. Then again, he was not very enthusiastic about anything. Ever since he had lived with England he had come to the conclusion that all Westerners were selfish and hateful people. England's blunt disregard at having respect for Xiang's Chinese heritage had been proof enough of that. The Englishman had done his best to break Xiang of his Chinese teachings and accept English customs as his own, but Hong Kong had adamantly refused those lessons to the point that England gave up and returned him to China's custody.

"Dinner will be ready soon. Could you go get Hawaii, aru?", China asked as he continued to stir up the food in the wok.

Xiang didn't even bother answering as he left the room. He knew that he wouldn't be able to avoid the island state forever, even though he didn't really care if he saw her or not. He knew she would be staying with them for however long it took America to pay back his debt. That is, if he ever paid it back. With how neck-deep that Westerner was, he'd be lucky to pay back a fifteenth of the debt within the next two hundred years.

Hawaii had been placed in the guest wing and would stay there for however long she lived with them. China would not place her in the family wing as it was meant for family only. Hawaii may be a Chinese Territory, but she was not family. She could never be family, not in Xiang's eyes. She was only a temporary addition to the house and would sooner or later be sent back to that daft nation from whence she came. Like an unwanted rug she would be returned to the nation once they had been given all the money they were due.

Hong Kong did not even bother to knock as he opened the door to find that nothing in the room had been touched. Two suitcases sat open in the floor, but were still fully packed. Hawaii was no where in sight, at least until he drew closer to the bed.

There she lay with a stuffed dolphin clutched tightly to her chest. Her dark skin a shocking contrast to the sky blue and gold of the pillows she laid upon. She was wearing a light pink tank top and a pair or tan shorts that just barely came down to mid-thigh. Her long black hair was laid carelessly across the pillows in a mess of ebony threads that were all scattered about. Her face is what caught him off guard.

Xiang had been used to Westerners looking like Westerners. Like England, France, and even Italy. He had seen what these people looked like and this girl did not look like them at all. Her skin was darker than most westerners and her face was like that of an Asian decent. The curve of her face, the slant of her eyes, the defining features that could only be gained through having Asian ancestry; this girl was the state of that silly western nation?

Shocked as he was, he did not rule out that he could be mistaken. He needed a closer look to determine if this girl really did share his people's features. He could not see her face properly from the edge of the bed, so he climbed up beside her and leaned in closer to her face, only leaving a few inches between them as he studied her face. Asleep, her features were relaxed and easy to see without being affected by expressions. Unfortunately, Hong Kong did not get to observe her long.

* * *

Kanoa had been lost in the dark oblivion of sleep and desired to stay there. Yet, for what ever reason, she began to wake up. Little by little she began to wake up until she grew aware of the sound of footsteps drawing near her. The foot falls were definitely softer than her father's, so who could be in her room? Perhaps one of her siblings had come to visit? They all had a key to her house just as she had a key to theirs. It would not surprise her if it was California trying to get the drop on her while she was asleep. If she did try anything Kanoa was more than ready to slug her one.

The foot falls stopped and a still silence fell over the room like a ten pound blanket. Kanoa hoped that which ever sibling it was that had come to visit would see that she was asleep and leave, so that she could go back to sleep. Sadly, the sound of the person's breathing and the lack of foot steps leaving made it obvious they were not leaving. Deciding to ignore which ever one of her siblings had come to visit, Kanoa tried to go back to sleep.

"Today is a good day to sleep", she thought, "My pillow is amazingly comfortable today, so I don't think I'll leave it."

Foot steps drew her from her musings, but these foot steps were not leaving, no they were drawing closer. It had to be one of her more mischievous siblings whom wanted to play a trick on her. Oh she'd give them a trick if they tried anything, a five-fingered trick right to the face. She listened as the steps stopped just at the edge of her bed and the feeling of someone climbing into her bed made her nearly open her eyes to see who it was. However, she wanted to see if they would try anything or if they were just going to lay down and sleep beside her.

It wasn't unusual for the American siblings to crawl into each others beds when they were visiting one another. She was used to her southeastern siblings crawling into her bed when they visited, especially Alabama. Sleepy Sweet Home Alabama whom was older than Hawaii, but was more of an over grown kid than an adult. She had trouble sleeping alone, so it wasn't unusual for her to be found in anyone's room but her own. Hawaii laid there trying to figure out which of her siblings was in her bed, but that thought went away when who ever it was got so close to her face she could feel their breath.

None of her siblings ever got that close to her face. While they were okay with hugs and kisses on the cheek, those things were for when they were awake and only meant in a family way. Who ever this person was, they most definitely were not one of her siblings. Once this thought was triggered in her mind she quickly opened her eyes only to be met with a pair of dark brown Asian eyes staring back at her no more than a few inches away. How does she react to this? The same way every woman, no matter their nationality, would react.

"AAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!", she screamed and punched the person so hard they flew to the other side of the room.

* * *

Xiang had no idea what happened. One moment he was leaning over the girl to examine her face then the next he was on the other side of the room with an intense pain in his cheek and the back of his head from hitting the wall. His ears were ringing with how loud the girl had screamed and it make his head hurt all the more. When he finally pieced it together, he turned an icy glare at the girl that was now standing beside her bed holding her stuffed dolphin up like a weapon.

"Who are you? How did you get into my house?", Hawaii said before looking around the room, "Wait..."

It all came back to her in a split second. She wasn't in her island home, no she was in China. The Asian sitting on the floor looking pissed as hell must have been one of China's siblings or children depending on how the Nation viewed them. While Hawaii was remembering where she was, Xiang was doing some thinking as well. Some of it he decided to voice.

"What is your problem? Do you make it a habit to hit people when you first wake up?", he growled out as he stood up, still rubbing his sore cheek.

Normally, Hawaii was a gentle soul with very few problems. Laid back, calm, caring, and completely carefree. Yet after everything that had happened, her nerves were already fried. Now she had this Asian guy come into her new room, climb into bed with her for what ever reason, invade her personal space, and then have the audacity to ask what her problem was? Every girl has her limit...he just pushed her passed it.

"What's my problem?", she barked out angrily, "What kind of question is that? You climbed into a bed I was sleeping in and got right in my face! What did you think was gonna happen? A kiss? Think again! I don't know what kind of bullshit that was, but where I'm from you don't climb into other people's beds when they are sleeping! Least of all a perfect stranger, who is a girl!"

Xiang was a little surprised at the ferocity the girl before he was showing. Then again, he probably should not have been so surprised to see such boldness and violence from one of America's states...well, former states. As he stood he took in her form from head to toe. She was not much taller than he was and she was much skinnier than he was. Of course he could tell that she had a fair bit of muscle judging from the pain in his cheek and how far he had flown. Hong Kong could see plainly now that the girl did share his people's likeness. The only true difference was her mannerisms and attitude. She was far too bold and violent, something Hong Kong was not used to dealing with, but his old British blood was urging him to strike back. Strike he did.

"It's no wonder you were the one to be sold off", he said in a voice laced with icy hatred, "I can't say I blame America for giving you up so easily. Who would want such a spoiled brat?"

Hawaii stared back at this person is shock. Who was he to call her a brat? What did he know of her father or of her situation? She did not know him and he did not know her, but by the time she was finished with him he would never forget her.

"Pa'a ka waha! You don't know what you're talking about!", she growled out as she dove at him ready to punch him.

Hong Kong's martial arts training kicked in as he dodged her punch and went to kick her, but was shocked to find she had blocked his kick. Just what all did this girl know? He could see she was angry and that made it much easier for him to pull information from her. An angered person would allow themselves to be swallowed up by their rage and that alone would loosen their tongues. He would learn about this girl from her own mouth and pay her back for that punch in the face.

"Oh I do not? I know that America was so neck deep in debt he took the easiest way out. He sold you off like cheap rice", Xiang stated as he dodged another of her punches and jumped away as she preformed an excellent round house kick.

"You...you... Kanapapiki!", she cried out as she continued to throw punches and kicks at him, but he dodged them all.

Hong Kong was impressed that this girl knew a fair amount of attacks, but, before he could test her defensive moves, China chose that moment to enter the room.

"Shénme zài shìjiè shàng shì zěnme huí shì zài zhèlǐ, aru?", China cried out seeing the two of them fighting.

"She struck first, I was only returning the favor", Hong Kong stated as if he had done nothing wrong.

"Lolo! You deserved it! You were the one crawling into my bed like some creeper!", Hawaii snapped getting ready to strike at him again, only for her wrist to be caught in China's hold.

"Hawaii, I do not know what all happened here, but I do know that, while you are in my house, you will not fight, understand aru?", China said sternly, only releasing her wrist after she had nodded her understanding. China nodded his approval before saying, "Now dinner is ready and I expect the two of you to behave for the remainder of the day."

Hawaii was infuriated, but knew that she could not go against China while she resided under his roof and was held under his custody. She had no other choice, but to do as he said. That didn't mean she had to like it though. She glared at the floor as China led her to the wash room so that she could wash up for dinner. Hawaii only nodded her head, still glaring at the floor as she entered the wash room.

* * *

No sooner had the door closed did China round on Hong Kong. He looked very disappointed and annoyed. He knew that Xiang had an attitude problem from his time living with England, but he had hoped the province would behave during their current guest's stay. He now saw that he had hoped too much. Hong Kong would always be Hong Kong and he would always be rude and spiteful to others no matter who they were.

"I don't care what your excuse is, aru", China said sternly, leaving no room for argument, "I know Hawaii will take some getting used to, but while she is here I expect you to treat her with respect. She has already endured being separated from her home and family, something you, more than anyone, should know. I do not want to hear of anymore problems, do I make myself clear, aru?"

Hong Kong's face remained emotionless and passive. He knew what it felt like to be torn away from your home and forced to live with someone whose entire life style as different from his own. He knew it better than anyone. Hawaii was now going through the same thing as him, but while he had fought back with silence and quiet refusal to cooperate, she fought back with harsh words and actions. They were the same, but then they were different. China's view of it did not change Hong Kong's opinion of the state, but for his brother he would try. He nodded and went on ahead to the dinning room to calm down and wait for the nation and state to join him.

* * *

Well Hell Fire and Save Matches! Looks like Hong Kong and Hawaii are both out for blood, but luckily China is the one pulling the strings in this household. What will happen next? Find out next chapter! REVIEWS ARE APPRECIATED!

Translations! (if wrong, blame translator)

Pa'a ka waha - Shut up (literally 'shut your mouth')

Kanapapiki - son of a bitch

Shénme zài shìjiè shàng shì zěnme huí shì zài zhèlǐ - What in the world is going on here?

Shénme zài shìjiè shàng shì zěnme huí shì zài zhèlǐ

lolo- crazy/stupid


	4. Aloha Oe

Dinner had been more complicated than any meal Kanoa had ever been apart of. True, she had been forced to endure her sister Virginia's old-fashioned dinner parties, but those were a walk in the park compared to China's dinner style and rules. She had eaten Chinese food many times and knew how to eat with chopsticks. Chinese Etiquette was something she knew nothing about. From the moment she had sat down beside China, she had messed up.

China was an old nation that still held respect for tradition. Dinning Etiquette was one such thing he still practiced and expected her to do the same. So dinner became a lesson and, after her second mistake, it quickly became a class.

"Who knew eating supper could be so exhausting", Kanoa sighed as she stared out her bedroom window.

The moon was high and the night was still. China and Hong Kong had gone to bed hours ago, so Kanoa knew she was the only one awake in the house. Staring out at the bamboo forest that covered all of China's backyard for several acres, Kanoa thought about running away. Who would stop her? Everyone was asleep and she was not locked in or chained up.

With this in mind, Kanoa climbed out her window and walked silently into the bamboo forest. Why wasn't she running? She was outside, she could run away and find a way back to her island. So why wasn't she running?

Still keeping an even pace, Kanoa walked into the bamboo forest, but only walked a few feet in before she sank down to her knees. What was she doing? Even if she some how got back to her islands, she would still be a Chinese Territory and no one would be there to stop China from taking her back to his house. It was pointless to run away when she knew it would only end with her being dragged back to where she had began. What good would running away do her now? She had no where to run and her family was no longer her family. She was all alone.

Kanoa, so lost in her own sad thoughts, she did not notice someone or something drawing closer to her. At least she didn't notice it til the footsteps were only a few feet from her. Fearing she had been discovered by China, or worse Hong Kong, she looked up hoping to apologize and explain herself, but stopped when she saw who or rather what it was. It was a panda.

A little panda cub had been the one to find her and now stood there with its head tilted curiously at her. Its black fur stayed hidden by the shadow, but its white fur and little eyes shined brightly as if reflected the moonlight. The panda stood there for a time like an omen, either good or bad, Kanoa could not tell. It only stood there staring at her as if waiting to see what she would do. What would she do? At the moment she didn't know what she would do. She could still run and try her damnedest to keep China from bringing her back while trying to convince her father to fight back. Either that or she could accept her current situation and make the best of it until such time she could find a better solution.

As she sat there thinking of her options she watched the cub move closer to her. One step at a time he drew closer until he was within reaching distance. If Kanoa had wanted, she could have reached out and petted the cub, but did not attempt it in case she scared him away. It was nice to have a little company that was not watching her every move and criticizing it. China had been patient with her for the most part, but he still watched her with judging eyes and lessons at the ready for her to learn. Hong Kong criticized her and every move she made. He no longer voiced it, but he eyes spoke for him. He did not like her and only tolerated her because of China.

"I can't go home and I'm not really wanted here", she thought aloud as the cub moved close enough to sniff her leg, "I don't know what to do."

The cub, as if understanding her words, climbed into her lap. This surprised her, but she did not dare move out of fear of startling the cub. The cub, however, was being far from cautious now. He sniffed her face before giving her cheek a small lick before nuzzling into her neck. Kanoa could not believe a little panda cub was comforting her, but she was grateful for it all the same.

Tears she did not even know she still had in her, began to flow down her face. They were not just her tears, no they were the tears of her people. Those who called her islands home were crying. Their sorrow, their fear, and their love of their home; she could feel it all deep within her heart. That is what it meant to be a state or nation. One was able to feel the collected emotions of their people when those people were on the same emotional wavelength. Hawaii was filled with fear and sorrow, but some still held hope for their island home. It was those people who raised their voices within her heart. Those people whom gave Kanoa hope for her island home and herself.

"Aloha-oe, aloha-oe, ikeona ona noho ikanipo  
One fond embrace ahoea ea  
Until we meet again  
Until we meet again  
Till we meet again"

After her sad song was done, the cub that had been nuzzling her neck was asleep in her arms. She was still crying, but she no longer cared that the tears now flowed from her eyes like lava from her island's volcanoes. She could feel her people's sorrow and it only fueled her own. She was no longer a State in the United States. She was no longer on her island home. Hawaii was now a Chinese Territory. She was a prisoner in China's home. Even if she was not locked up, she was still a prisoner. China knew she could not leave his land, so why would he lock her up. Legally, she was his now. Her and her land belonged to him now and she could do nothing about it.

Soon Kanoa had cried herself to sleep, with the panda cub curled up next to her. The two of them slept on, unaware of two pairs of eyes staring at the island girl from the darkness. Hong Kong had seen Hawaii walk across the backyard and into the bamboo forest. Thinking she was trying to escape, he had quickly woke China and rushed after her. The two of them stood there in the dark listening to her talk to the panda cub as tears streamed down her face. It had been her song however that had knocked the wind out of them.

She had sang so beautifully and so sorrowfully that it nearly broke their hearts to pieces. China felt horrible as he listened to the cries of the island girl; the cries of her people. He did not regret taking her as collateral for America's debt. That spoiled nation owed him a lot of money and would pay it one way or another. He did not regret his business choices, he never did. He did regret Hawaii's pain. She was only a chain of islands that had once been a state. Only a child whom had been dragged into an adult's dispute.

"She is not as I thought she would be", Hong Kong said in a quiet voice, but China could hear the sympathy in his voice.

China nodded before approaching the girl. He had intended to take her back to her room and place her in her bed, but he was suddenly stopped by an unhappy looking panda cub. The cub had woken up to their voices and now stood in front of the sleeping girl growling at them. China was shocked to say the least. Never had any of his pandas growled at him. Yet this little one stood there defending the heartbroken island girl just daring China to make a move towards her.

"Panda, why do you turn against me?!", China asked worriedly, but the cub only growled at him.

China, not wishing to have one of his pandas upset with him, slowly lowered himself down on his knees before the panda cub. The cub watched his every move, teeth bared to warn him of what he would do should he try to harm the girl. China was more intrigued by this cub's behavior than he was in Hawaii at the moment. How had this girl earned the loyalty of one of his pandas? She had only been outside for a short time and all she had done was hold the cub and cry. Was it because the cub felt pity for her? Did the cub wish to protect her because it felt sympathy towards the crying child?

"Gēgē, would it be so wrong to allow Hawaii to remain on her islands?", Hong Kong suddenly asked still looking down at the sleeping girl.

China was shocked once again. Where had this come from? First it was the panda cub, now it was Xiang whom had made it clear he disliked the girl the moment he met her. Just what kind of sorcery was this girl weaving in his home?

"Why do you ask this, Dìdì? Is it because you feel sympathy for her or is it you do not wish her in our home?", China needed to know why Xiang had decided to begin singing a different song so suddenly.

"I feel no sympathy towards that beastly child, but I do not wish for her to remain in our home. I said so before and I stand by what I have said", Hong Kong said turning away from China, but China was certain he had seen the pity in Hong Kong's eyes.

"She is to remain here in my house Xiang. If I allowed her to remain on the islands then America would have access to her and could easily hide her from me. So long as she remains here, then her land and our deal will stand firm. I do not wish to go to war with America should he decide to fight back. So long as she is in my care he will not attack for fear of causing an international crisis. His debt is to be paid and Hawaii is that payment until such a time he can gather the money to pay my country back. Until then, Hawaii is mine and she will remain in my house", China said turning his gaze back to the panda that was still watching his every move.

Hong Kong nodded his understanding, though China did not see it. Not wanting to be outside any longer, Xiang bid his brother good night and returned to his room. China however sat there for a long time just watching the panda that guarded his newest charge. Pandas were one of China's symbols, so having one of his own defining symbols growling at him was unsettling. He would admit that Hawaii's people were most likely descended from his own, but that did not mean that she was as close to him as his siblings were. If anything she was the farthest down the line of relation to him. Yet here was one of his pandas protecting her as if she were the personification of China instead of him. The pandas were not even this close to Hong Kong or Japan whom were perhaps his closest relations.

"How is it you are always surprising me, Hawaii?", China asked as the cub finally backed off and curled up beside the sleeping girl.

China sighed as he stood back up and went back into the house to retrieve a blanket for her. The cub would not allow him to move her, but hopefully he would allow China to at least cover the girl up so that she would not catch cold. It was summer in China, but fall would soon be setting in soon enough. It would not do for the little island girl to catch a cold on her first night in his country. After returning with the blanket, he found Hawaii had moved only a little in her sleep. Her arms now wrapped around the now sleeping cub and her face was buried in the soft black and white fur of the panda's head. The picture of innocence they made caused China to smile as he gently laid the blanket over their sleeping forms.

"Perhaps there is more to you than meets the eye, Hawaii", China said before returning to the house to seek his own rest.

The sun had only just peeked over the horizon when Hawaii woke up. The chill of the morning air as well as the dew that had collected on her face woke her up. Sitting up quickly, she looked around to find she was still in the bamboo forest, but two things were different. One: the panda cub was still curled up beside her and two: there was a blanket draped over the both of them. The cub had probably stayed asleep after she too fell asleep, but someone had to have brought the blanket out to cover them up. It certainly wasn't Hong Kong, he disliked her too much to do anything nice like that. So that only left China, but surely he would have woken he up and scolded her for sleeping outside if it had been him. Yet, if it was not China, then who else could it have been? She did not get the chance to ponder whom had given her the blanket for long as Hong Kong came into view startling her out of her thoughts.

"Gēgē, wants you inside for breakfast in ten minutes. I suggest you get moving", he said before turning around and returning to the house.

"Aokuewa", Kanoa growled out as she stood up, her movement waking the panda cub.

"Kala mai ia'u.", she said apologizing to the cub for waking it, reaching down to pet its head to show she was sorry for waking it.

The cub only nuzzled her hand and yawned cutely. Feeling she had been forgiven, Hawaii shook clean and folded up the blanket before making her way back to the house, the cub following her like a shadow. Hawaii giggled lightly at the cub's cuteness, but doubted that China would want a panda in his house. After they reached the house, Hawaii turned to face her little shadow and petted his head one more time.

"I'm sorry, Hoaloha, but you can't follow me in", she said hoping the cub understood her.

The cub tilted its head as he looked up at her with large brown eyes. It was far too cute, but Hawaii did not want to upset China anymore than he probably already was with her. He, no doubt, was not pleased that she had fallen asleep outside and most likely thought she might have been trying to run away, so she was in the dog house as far as she was concerned. The cub, however, did not know this so he tried to follow her into the house.

"You cannot follow me here", she said picking the cub up off the porch and placed him back down in the grass.

Kanoa petted his head once more before turning to go back in the house, but once again the cub rushed to follow her in. She sat him back out in the grass two more times before giving up and kneeling down to the cub's eye level hoping to make him understand.

"You. Cannot. Follow. Me. In. To. The. House.", she said each word slowly, knowing the cub probably had no idea what she was saying, but hoped it would get the idea to stay outside.

"China is a very clean person and he would not want a panda walking around his house. I'm sure you are a good panda who would not make a big mess, but I don't want to make China upset with me. I'm already going to get lectured for sleeping outside, so I don't need him to jump my case anymore than he already is. Please stay out here and I'll bring you some sugar cane later", she pleaded with the little cub before trying once more to go into the house, but the cub followed her anyway.

"`A`ole!", she whined, "Noho!"

Kanoa continued to argue with the cub whom refused to listen. A pair of eyes watched her through the door as she continued to fuss with the cub who would not do as he was told. The sight was cute and comical, it was all China could do to keep from laughing or fangirling at the adorable sight. Kanoa had obviously formed a kind of bond to the little cub who now followed her like a shadow, but she seemed to have the wrong idea about China. He was very traditional, but that did not mean he was a heartless country...at least outside of the boardroom he wasn't.

"If your friend wishes to come in, he may", China said startling Hawaii so much that she fell over into the grass beside the cub.

Kanoa quickly sat up and turned to China wanting to say she was sorry for making him wait, but nothing came out of her mouth. She was shocked to see China smiling at her and looking like he was on the verge of laughing himself silly. Just what was so funny? Wasn't he mad at her for trying to run away and sleeping outside? Just what was she missing here?!

"Huh?!", was the only intelligent thing she could say right then.

"It would seem he has made his choice to stay with you. So long as you look after him, I have no problem allowing him into my house, at least until he is bigger. Once he is grown, he will no longer be allowed in the house. A cub is one thing, a full grown panda is another", China said before disappearing back into the house and calling back to Hawaii, "Now hurry up before breakfast is cold. No one enjoys cold congee!"

Kanoa for the first time since she arrived laughed. She was relieved to see that she was not in trouble and that China could be rather funny when he wanted to be. China smiled as he took his seat at the table, having heard Hawaii's laughter had pleased him. Perhaps she would grow used to living with them soon. It would not be ease, but he had taken the first step to show her that they were not unnecessarily cruel or unreasonable. Perhaps giving her the cub as a responsibility would prove to help her adjust to her new government and home.

"Come on then, Keaka", Hawaii said as she came and sat down at the table with the cub rushing to her side and curling up at her side.

"It would seem we will have one more at the table", China said as he place a bowl of water and a few sticks of bamboo down beside him.

"I don't know why he is following me, but he won't stop now matter what I do", she said as the cub began to eat the leaves off of the bamboo.

"Perhaps it is because, like you, he is also without his family", China said knowing that the cub's mother had died in child-birth, leaving the little one on its own.

Kanoa looked down at the cub eating away at the bamboo leaves and felt a wave of compassion flood her heart. The little cub was just like her, without a family. Her family had turned away from her and allowed China to take her without a fight. Seeing this cub, she saw herself now. Alone and latching on to the first thing that felt like family; kindred spirit whose pain mirror their own. Keaka continued to eat the bamboo and did not pay Kanoa any mind, but Kanoa smiled down at the cub in understanding before turning to her meal. China was being very understanding and kind to her, it would only be right to return the favor by doing her best to follow his rules at the dining table.

It would be hard, but perhaps she and the nation currently governing her could come to a compromise. True, Hong Kong would be harder to get along with, but she would get to that bridge when she came to it. China had made the first move to show her that he was willing to make her stay easier. He was not cruel outside of his business deals, but he was still very traditional and wished to keep to his traditions as much as possible within his home. Having a panda in his home was a stretch, but in doing so he showed her that he was willing to make a few minor changes to make her feel comfortable in his home. For this, Kanoa was grateful and hoped that her stay here would continue to be pleasant until her father was able to get her back. She hoped he was trying to get her back. She really did miss her islands and being connected to the nation she had come to call Father.

* * *

Translations:

Gege- older brother

Didi- younger brother

Aokuewa- worthless land (a rather big insult to someone who is a nation, region, or state)

Kala mai ia'u- I'm sorry

Hoaloha- friend

`A`ole- no

Noho- stay

congee- Chinese porriage, also called jook.

Keaka- Hawaiian for 'Shadow'


	5. A Promise Made

Two weeks. It had been two weeks since Hawaii had been handed over to China. Two weeks since she had left her island home and all she knew. Two weeks since she had seen her father or any of her siblings. They may no longer be her siblings legally, but she still saw them as her siblings and she missed them terribly. Some days, when China had no lessons planned, she would just sit in her room looking at the picture of her family. She missed them so much that her heart ached for the day she was a state once more. Of course what she didn't know was that her siblings were missing her just as much.

* * *

"THIS IS TOTAL BULLSHIT!", Alabama roared as she kicked the football so hard it went flying over the goal and two miles out into the woods.

"I am not getting that", Florida said annoyed that her sister's anger issues had decided to erupt, but no one could blame her this time.

Normally, Alabama was a sleepy state that was more laid back and never really cared to make a fuss when there was none to be had. Yet, like every other American, the second her family was threatened was the second her fighting spirit came out with a vengeance. Only now she could not unleash it, because she, like her siblings, was under orders to do as she was told and take no further action.

It was complete bullshit that their sister had been sold off like cattle and their dad had done nothing. Since when did Americans take shit like this lying down? True, they owed China a lot of money and were working their asses off to pay him back, but it only seemed that the more they tried to pay him back the deeper in debt they seemed to get. All the states were enraged when they were told that Hawaii was no longer a state, but legally a Chinese Territory. Of course no one was more pissed off that California and Alaska.

The Sunshine State and The Last Frontier State were furious when they learned that Hawaii was gone. Even more so that they were forbidden from taking any form of military action to get her back. They were told to do their best to stop purchasing Chinese goods and help save the money they needed to pay China back. California, being used to getting what she wanted when she wanted, was furious that they were not taking any real action in getting their sister back. Alaska, once being part of Russia, reacted to the news with a frozen death glare fixed on his face. Hawaii was his baby sister and the only state close to his age, so he was much closer to her than he was to the others. All in all not all was peaceful on the western shores of America.

"I agree with ya, but what the hell can we do? We owe that Foreign Fool a heap of money that we don't have", Texas said shooting at a few beer cans to calm his nerves.

"I don't know dammit!", Alabama growled as she pulled out her own pistol and fired at the beer cans one after the other with deadly accuracy.

The other forty-nine nodded in understanding. Each one was furious and ready to blow, but knew that they could not. Like every nation on Earth, they were ruled by their government and could do nothing outside of what their government allowed. Freedom they had, far more than the other nations had, but they still worked for the government and had to do as they were told. This alone made many of the more hot-blooded states ready to explode. They were not only under the rule of the nation's government, but their own individual state governments. It was enough to drive a person crazy.

California was the first to finally snap and dragged Alaska away from the group of angry states and upstairs to her room. She could not stand it anymore, she needed to see her little sister. She quickly pulled out her Prada suitcases and began to pack. Alaska, not really sure what was going on, stood there and watched her for a little bit. California seeing her little brother was confused explained to him in the simplest way she knew how.

"Pack your shit, we leave for China in an hour. I know you still talk to your old papa, so get on the horn with him and make the arrangements", she said not missing a beat as she crammed threw a few items into the suitcase.

Alaska gave the ghost of a smile as he hurried to his room to pack. He didn't care if they would get into trouble later. He wanted to see his sister and he knew just who California was talking about. Russia and Alaska still saw each other and talked from time to time, mostly when America was not around to see it. Pulling out his cell phone he called his old papa to explain to him the situation.

"Ah, Hello Мой Малыш, how have you been? Good, da?", Russia asked in his usual childishly cheerful voice.

"Da, all is well with me Papa. I am sorry to say this, but I have called to ask you a favor", Alaska said as he put the phone on speaker and began to pack his duffel bag.

"Of course Мой Малыш", Russia said happily, "I will always help you, because one day you will be one with Russia once more."

Alaska shook his head knowing that day would probably never come, but then again they never thought that Hawaii would be sold to China, so who was to say that he would not be returned to Russia? It was a rather frightening thought that they could all be sold like cattle, at least those whom were not physically attached to the main part of America. It could happen, but Alaska was not about to let this idea take root in his mind. He would not be dragged down by troubling thoughts of his own safety and security in the family. The one he needed to worry about was Hawaii whom was cut off from them. She was the one they needed to save, but how?

"Thank you Papa. I will see you in a few hours", Alaska said before hanging up the phone and calling the closest airport for two tickets to Moscow.

Alaska had everything ready in under half an hour and California was packed and ready to haul ass to Russia. Once there they would have Russia schedule a meeting with China so that they would be able to see their sister. Russia would not tell China of their precence until they arrived and even then Russia would claim them as guests of his country and as such they were under his protection. China would not be able to throw them out of his house nor would he be able to forbid them from seeing their sister...at least they hoped he could not. This left Alaska still questioning how they were going to do this, but California was able to sum it up with one sentence.

"We're Ameri-CAN, not Ameri-Can't", she said as she revved up her candy apple red Jaguar and sped down the road towards the airport.

Alaska admitted that she was right. American's didn't make excuses or give up without a fight. They would save their sister, or at least be sure she was alright. If China was mistreating her, then it would prove that he was breaking the contract stating that Hawaii would come to no harm under her care. Alaska had known Hawaii his whole life as a state, he would know if she was hurt or scared. Even if she tried to hide it from him by putting on a brave face he would know and if she was hurt in any way...China would see just how many ways Russia had taught him to torture his enemies.

"Hang on Kanoa, I'm coming", Alaska thought gently stroking the cream colored shell bracelet on his wrist.

* * *

Kanoa felt a chill run down her spine, but she wasn't sure why. That feeling usually only happened when her brother Alaska was up to something, but she was cut off from America now, so it could not be that. She sat in her room for hours looking at her photo album while brushing Keaka's fur. He was very tame for a panda and seemed to be at peace so long as Kanoa was near him. He could be playful when he wanted to be, but mostly he would snuggle beside Kanoa and sleep most of the day. It made him a good companion, even if he was a rather lazy one.

"Gēgē wants you in the backyard", Hong Kong said walking into her room, once again not knocking.

"You know Hong, there's this thing called 'knocking'. You should learn how to do it or one day you're going to walk into a room and see something you don't want to", Hawaii said remembering the time she had walked in on her dad and Hungary going at it like rabbits.

"I suppose I should listen to that advice when entering your room. Unmoral women like you are sure to have many men entering her bed", Hong Kong said insulting her once more before leaving the room.

"Whatever you say, Aokuewa", she said closing her photo album and placing it on the bed, "Come on Keaka, let's go see what China wants."

Keaka yawned cutely as he stretched and followed after Kanoa out of the room. For the last two weeks this had been routine. Kanoa would join China and Hong Kong for meals, but otherwise she remained in her room unless China asked to see her. He would come see her from time to time, but it would seem he was trying to get Hong Kong and her to find some sort of toleration by sending the rude Asian to fetch her. So far the only toleration they had found was that they would insult each other when ever they were left alone, but were quietly respectful of each other when China was around. In short, they still hated each others' guts, but there was no reason to let China know that.

Truthfully, if Hong Kong was not insulting her, she was afraid he was actually starting to like her. She made a point to tell him that once when he had gone an entire day without insulting her, which he quickly insulted her intelligence and stated that he hoped by ignoring her that she would disappear, but that it was only wishful thinking on his part.

Kanoa admitted to herself that she was beginning to grow used to Hong Kong's rudeness and insults. He was just naturally a rude person, so that was his personality rather than his actual dislike of her. His insults, while some were hurtful, had almost stopped bothering her after the first week. What made it better was that she would insult Hong Kong in Hawaiian and he had no clue what she was saying. Her most common insult for him was 'Aokuewa', which meant 'Worthless Land' in her language. Hong Kong, regardless of any political or industrial power he had in China's house, he was still a worthless land to her. Or at least she convinced herself that he was.

Kanoa found China sitting on the back poarch staring out at the bamboo forest with a thoughtful expression on his face. He seemed deep in thought as she took a seat beside him, being as quiet as possible so as not to disturb his train of thought. Of course, after being around China for two weeks, she knew that he knew she was there. He had made a point to tell her that even when she stepped softly it sounded like a heard of elephants trampling around his house. Of course, he meant it in a playful manner, but also tried to teach Hawaii to walk softer during their cultural lessons.

Kanoa sat there for only a few minutes before China spoke to her, his voice however was no longer the kind, father-like voice he often used with her. It was the cold, heartless voice that greeted her. The same voice that had spoken so sharply to her father the day she was signed away to China. That voice sent a chill down her spine, far worse than any winter in Alaska's home she had ever endured during her visits.

"Russia called me today, he is coming to visit", China said his voice devoid of any emotion other than complete displeasure.

Kanoa knew better than to speak right then. She may have not seen this side of China since the meeting two weeks ago, but she could feel that she should not speak until China was finished speaking. He was obviously upset about something, but she was not sure why it involved her. As far as she knew, she held no connections to Russia any longer. It was her brother, Alaska that was connected to Russia and still held some form of connection to the nation.

"The odd thing is that he said he would be bringing two guests with him. Two guests from the states, in fact they are two of the states", China said turning his golden eyes toward Hawaii, but the once molten gold eyes now shone like frozen amber.

Hawaii was shocked to hear that two of her family members were coming with Russia to visit China. Kanoa did not have to guess that Alaska would be one of them, but she could not be sure who the other was. Yet she now knew why China was so displeased by the news. He no doubt thought that the states were going against their agreement and were planning on using Russia to enter his home to steal Hawaii away. He believed that America was going back on his word and was going to start a war with China.

"China, I don't know what you believe is happening, but if it is my siblings coming then it's most likely my fa...America knows nothing about it. He may be an idiot, but he would never risk having any of us harmed if he could stop it", Hawaii said hoping to make China understand that there was no betrayal happening.

"How can I be certain?", the Asian Nation snapped coldly, "How am I to believe that you speak the truth? I know you desire to return to America, so why should I believe you?"

Hawaii began to pet Keaka and stared down at the ground in front of her. She would not lie and say she did not want to go home to the states, to her islands. She missed her sunny beaches and green forests. She missed her seaside restaurant and the customers that came to see her everyday. She missed surfing on the waves of her blue waters. She missed it all, so she would not lie and say she did not.

"I do want to go home", she said softly trying to keep the tremor out of her voice, "I want to go home more than anything."

China remained silent, but his eyes never left the island girl that sat beside him. He watched her every move and read her like one would read a book. He saw she was sad and afraid, the latter most likely due to his intimidating attitude at the moment. China felt a touch of pity for the girl, but he would not let that affect his judgement. China would not forgive nor show any mercy should America or the states make any move to take back Hawaii before their debt was paid.

"I want to go home, but not at the cost of war", Hawaii said her voice rough with emotion, "I'd give anything to go home to my islands, but I will not be the cause of a war. Even if my siblings want me to go with them, I will not. We made a deal: Me in exchange for the debt America owes you. I won't go back on that deal, no matter how much I want to."

China was struck speechless as he watched Hawaii pull the cub closer to her as tears silently left her eyes. This former state was once again taking him by surprise. She was putting the needs of people whom were not even her own ahead of her own desires, her own people. She was willing to remain a Chinese Territory if it meant keeping a war from taking place. China had thought the girl would be thrilled that her siblings would be coming and that she might be save. She, no doubt, was glad about the former, but seemed to hold little to no hope that the latter would take place. Even if it did, would she truly refuse to leave China's home to return to her own? She openly admitted her desire to return to her islands, but she had just given her own word that she would not try to leave China's home.

"You are a confusing person, Hawaii", China said his voice sounding exhausted, but closer to his usual father-like voice.

Hawaii wiped her eyes saying, "I've been told as much on more than one occasion."

China nodded before turning to her with a solemn smile on his face as he said, "I will trust you to keep your word Hawaii. Do not make me regret giving you that trust."

Hawaii nodded as the two of them sat in silence until the sun had set. They had grown to understand each other in the last two weeks, much more than either of them had thought they would. China was old-fashioned, traditional, and a cold-hearted businessman, but he was also kind, compassionate, playful, and honorable. Kanoa knew she could trust him to keep his word and she would do her best to keep hers. She only hoped her siblings would not do anything rash that would ruin the small level of understanding she and the Asian nation had formed.

* * *

Wow! Two chapters in two days?! Is the world ending? It must be if I'm putting out so many chapters so soon. LOL, oh well, at least before we all die, you can enjoy my stories. Reviews are appreciated :3


End file.
